


Bardic Vignettes

by breakneck



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Changeling - Freeform, Changelings, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, F/F, Heavy Petting, M/M, Makeout Session, Original Character(s), Porn with Feelings, Self-Indulgent, TF, Tieflings, Transformation, Vignette, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakneck/pseuds/breakneck
Summary: Little pieces giving details to "fade to black" scenes my group had at the D&D table. Lynt is a changeling bard, and her partner for the evening is a changeling sex worker at an establishment called The Peach Pit. There will be more, of varying degrees of raunchy or not.
Relationships: Lynt/Ask, Merriweather/Cassiel
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" Ask had said. The confidence was unnerving. Terrifying. Lynt gripped the clasp of her cloak. She willed herself to change, to drop the form of the beautiful Theo, tall and buxom, Raven haired and confident, for Lynt.

Lynt the small. Lynt the sallow. The emaciated. The ghoul. The rich red carpet spread out like an ocean between them, the bed Ask was standing in front of, a distant shore. Lynt was drowning. It had only been a week since Lynt had met Ask, the first changeling she'd ever encountered...other than herself.

It had been a world-shattering moment. Not a monster at all, eh? Not some disgusting little creature bred to feed off other's woes at all, but a part of a group. Others exist. -But then again, the monster who had killed others of her kind throughout the city, she was a changeling too. So perhaps...

But here was Ask, not hiding who or what she was at all, standing before Lynt and dropping her robe, pale in the candlelight. She didn't seem so small to her, didn't seem misused. She seemed, despite the fact that Lynt had paid for the evening, to be genuinely interested in being there with her, if only for a night. Her face was hard to look at. She didn't hide her blurry features, her countenance open and searching Lynt's face.

"I want you to be me." Lynt couldn't believe what she was saying, hadn't known that's what she'd say.

" _Oh_." Said Ask. She rippled almost, mirroring Lynt's countenance. It was riveting to see someone else do it, to see herself change. Almost she imagined, how it might feel to see a portrait of yourself, an idealized version, or how someone else sees you. 

Lynt felt very far away, almost as if everything was happening in a dream. Then Ask crossed the carpet. She unclasped the cloak around Lynt's shoulders. She planted a kiss on her burning cheek. Lynt slid her lute to the floor, carefully, and removed her pack. After the cloak, Lynt unfastened her leather armor, and removed her breetches and boots, worn thin by travel. She stood in a tunic of no note other than the unusual amount of patches and oversize appearance, feeling small even in her own presence, as Ask didn't mirror Lynt's posture. But Ask leaned down and pulled the tunic up over her body peeling off the final snake skin.

Ask took Lynt's hands in her own. She stepped back and considered Lynt. There was the slightest molding as Ask adjusted her portrait to be completely accurate. Neither bore scars. Scars are not for skin that bends like clay under the touch. Lynt squeezed her hands and let go with one, leading Ask to the bed and climbing on.

"I want, I need, you to fuck me this time." Lynt said. She almost winced. On their first meeting, she only wanted to be held. Ask had dutifully held her all night, and hadn't said a word about the occasional sobs. Ask leaned in and kissed Lynt's neck.

"How do you want to do this?" She said. She pulled back and slowly pulled her hand along a sizeable cock that hadn't been there a moment ago. A shiver, a remembered fragment of memory, and Lynt put a hand on Ask's shoulder.

"Pleasure me as me. For now, I just. I just want to-" Ask nodded, seemingly understanding as she returned her body to a perfect copy.

"You're beautiful." Ask said. It was a statement of fact. She pushed Lynt down onto the bed, kissed her again, this time on the mouth, deep, passionate.

"I am beautiful." Ask said with Lynt's voice. She kissed Lynt again, pinned a wrist in the process. Lynt reached up, put a hand to Ask's face. They were still for a moment, neither moving. Ask was still propped up above her.

"Are you?" Lynt said, as she pulled her hand away.

"I am." Ask said. She brushed a curl out of Lynt's face. Lynt leaned up to kiss Ask, and kept going as she propped herself up on her elbows. Then she put out a hand and pushed lightly on Ask's chest. Ask obliged and followed Lynt's lead, and found herself on her back, their positions nearly completely reversed.

Lynt carried through and straddled, not content to lean over Ask. She cupped her hands on either side of Ask's chest and teased her nipples. After a moment's thought, she pulled these back and locked eyes with Ask, she repositioned herself, leaned down and used her silver, lying tongue instead. Ask laughed, tinkling bells and said-

"I didn't expect-"

"When you're learning, singing for your supper only goes so far. Better to be a Jack of all trades." Lynt said. And for a moment, she showed a rugged face, exactly the sort of ravenous sailor who might draw in a city first-timer who wouldn't know or care how unskilled his hands were. A pause between them.

"I'm not sure of that, I'm a master of one. Let me do as you've asked." Ask said, a smile teasing at the edge of her mouth as she placed a hand on Lynt's heart. Lynt nodded. Ask continued. She mirrored Lynt's earlier motion of hands to sensitive nipples. Then they crushed together. Lynt's hands were roving over Ask's body, and Ask was doing the same. Every motion mimicked a beat behind.

Then Lynt led a trail of kisses down Ask's body. She moved her head between her thighs. And here was her secret; the only thing she couldn't match was Lynt's scent. Again out came the silver tongue to taste and tease rewarded with her taste. Ask's hips bucked against her face, matching her rhythm. Ask threaded a hand into Lynt's hair. Her breath came hard. They continued the rhythm picking up speed until Lynt pulled away abruptly. She let her deft fingers pick up the work, increasing the speed as she moved to face Ask.

"Show me what it looks like, beautiful." Lynt said, her voice a low whisper. She thrust deep, her fingers arched. And she did. Pleasure coursed across ~~Lynt's~~ Ask's face, her body surged upward as she gasped. They clung there for a moment, Lynt playing an old song to the last with her clever fingers. As the waves slowed Ask smiled up at Lynt. Lynt only stared.

Ask rolled the two of them over. She led a trail of kisses down Lynt's body, slowly deliberately. Lynt trembled at her touch. It wasn't the first time a client had asked to fuck themselves, but never for this reason. This she felt, was sacred.

She parted Lynt's legs gently. Lapped at her entrance first. Felt the body beneath her tense, and then slowly relax. She worked deeper with her practiced tongue, courtesan, concubine, ravishing conquerer, thief in the night she had been. All of those stories she told between Lynt's thighs. Lynt balled her fists into the blankets. She braced herself. When the pattern was set, the speed increasing, Ask withdrew, replacing her mouth with her fingers, brushed the sweaty curls from Lynt's face. She leaned in and whispered in Lynt's ear.

"Show me what it looks like, beautiful." In Ask's own voice. Sunlight broke through the clouds. She came; quietly rising, body pulsing with pleasure. They collapsed together on the bed.

Lynt held Ask for as long as she needed, and in the morning when she left, she told no one where she'd been.


	2. Tableau

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another bardic vignette-this time with party member Cassiel

"We've been seen" Lynt said, "but I have an idea."

Lynt was Merriweather tonight, tall and lithe. In this form he had thick dark curls and sun-kissed skin, the kind of youth that accidentally drowned and then was wept over and deified for a thousand years. He turned to his travelling companion, Cassiel, as he spoke. Cassiel was naturally tall and the color of juice running down your chin in summertime from the ripest berries, a tiefling the color of royalty.

"A lover's tryst would pull away suspicion; give us a reason to be here." 

"Alright." Cassiel said, casual as always, and leaned in for a kiss.   
Merriweather drew back slightly; he had expected to have a harder time convincing Cassiel. - Cass was naturally handsome, not just handsome when he rearranged his body to be so. But when you are as formless as a river you wind up being smooth, so Merriweather leaned in and added force to the kiss. 

Not to be outdone, Cassiel playfully licked the roof of Merriweather's mouth. He returned the kiss, a little breath escaping his nostrils as he tried not to laugh. Merriweather lead them the remaining steps to a rough-hewn stone bench. All the while they traded kisses like contraband, quick movements and stolen glances. Cassiel's calves grazed the back of it, and he grabbed Merriweather's shoulder, pulling them both down onto the bench. The moon was high and in the pale light Cass's yellow eyes nearly shone like a cat's in the darkness. 

To Merriweather's surprise, he was smiling mischievously. There was a warmth spreading outward from his belly, followed by a prickle of doubt. He leaned forward, one hand on Cass's thigh to steady himself, tucked a loose strand of Cass's hair behind his ear, and leaned in for another kiss, this time on Cassiel's neck. Cass's tail curled around the bench to steady himself. With Merriweather's head down, his own neck was exposed. Cass licked his neck and then, he bit him.

Merriweather moaned in spite of himself. He made a bid to loosen Cassiel's clothing, and Cassiel with one deft motion untied the front of Merriweather's tunic. 

"Ahem." Said a gruff voice.  
Both parties freeze, caught in the act. A large troll is standing behind the bench. One, Assistant Mayor Crump.

"You've been served." He was the one who had caught their party sneaking around earlier, so not a total surprise that he should interrupt them. Cassiel snatched the ticket out of his hand and Crump immediately turned to leave, unwilling to see how this plays out. They stand and begin smoothing themselves back out just as the rest of the party arrives in a blister as always.


End file.
